Cómo volví de entre los muertos para cortejar a vuestra madre
by strngrmills
Summary: Graham va a contarle a sus hijos la historia de cómo resucitó sin saber nadie ni cómo ni porqué. Va a contarles que, nada más abrir los ojos, sólo tuvo en su mente a una persona, la madre de sus hijos y amor de su vida, Regina Mills. Este fic participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


_Este fic participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Este fic es un What If en el que una vez Robin s eha ido, Graham vuelve misteriosamente a la vida y decide visitar a nuestra reina favorita. Y bueno, supongo que por el título podéis imaginaros de qué va la historia, asi que... A LEEEEEEER!_

* * *

Despertarme fue doloroso. Sentía un dolor seco en todo mi cuerpo, un dolor que me impedía siquiera respirar sin desear un calmante que eliminara el sufrimiento. Pero lo peor era que mi mente estaba perfectamente. Sólo deseaba levantarme de esa cama y marcharme en busca de la persona que había causado aquello. Lo último que recordaba era cómo mi cuerpo sin vida chocaba contra el suelo y cómo Emma me zarandeaba esperando que reaccionara, pero yo ya estaba muerto.

Deseaba tanto levantarme e ir a buscarla… deseaba asegurarme que ni Emma ni Blanca estaban heridas, y que ella tampoco se había herido. Regina Mills siempre había sido un misterio para mí; más allá del sexo, había algo con ella que no funcionaba, pero no sabía bien el qué. Tenía aquella obsesión malsana por manipularlo todo, por tener poder, control, pero a la misma vez, esa obsesión malsana de ser sometida, dominada, como si quisiera sufrir. Algo dentro de mí me había dicho siempre que algo tenía aquello que ver con su pasado; era peligrosa, pero no sabía para quién, si para el mundo o para ella misma. O para ambos.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano conseguí levantarme del frío suelo de aquella cabaña desconocida para mí y me tambaleé hasta finalmente poder ponerme en pie y andar. Anduve y, sorprendentemente, cuanto más andaba, menos dolor sentía. Quizás aquel dolor sólo se debía a que había estado muerto.

Finalmente llegué a la comisaría, encontrando a Emma besándose con un moreno conocido por todos como el Capitán Garfio. Pero no me importó, mi corazón pertenecía en todos los sentidos a quien me lo arrancó en un momento, a quien lo aplastó sin piedad.

― ¿Graham? ―preguntó pálida, aunque claro, tenía lógica, era normal que se asustara al verme, estaba muerto. Bueno, ahora ya no, pero lo había estado.

― ¿El cazador? ―preguntó, bajo mi punto de vista celosillo, el ¿novio? (ni siquiera ellos lo saben) de Emma.

― El mismo.

Tras las pertinentes presentaciones y abrazos, les expliqué mi situación. Había despertado en el suelo de una cabaña perdida, sabiendo perfectamente que había estado muerto, a pesar de que para mí aquello había sido sólo como una laaaarga siesta. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que algo había tenido que cambiar. Sabía además que tenía que buscar a Blanca y asegurarme de que estaba bien. Y, hablando de la reina de roma…

― ¡Oh, Blanca, estás bien! ―exclamé abrazándola. La pobre, obviamente, estaba paralizada. Yo no podía evitar sentirme más aliviado ahora que sabía que estaba a salvo. La había echado tanto de menos… bueno, a todos en realidad.

― ¿Graham? ¿Estás vivo? ―preguntó pinchándome con el dedo índice, para comprobar si, efectivamente, estaba vivo.

― Sí, lo estoy. No me preguntes como, pero lo estoy ―afirmé con una sonrisa. Era bueno haber vuelto.

* * *

Cayó la noche y, tras darle una sorpresa a todo el pueblo, me dirigí a cierta mansión blanca a buscar a cierta persona a la que quería matar y besar al mismo tiempo. Sentía el odio hervir en mí, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía… amor. No sé realmente cuando pasó esto, sólo que ocurrió en algún momento, probablemente cuando me di cuenta que me necesitaba para hacerse daño. ¿Me estaba utilizando para fustigarse? Que no digo yo que no le gustara lo que hacíamos en la cama, pero… sus pesadillas eran demasiado reveladoras.

Llamé una, dos, tres veces. Pero, como era de esperar, no respondió, ella nunca respondía, no cuando Henry estaba fuera, y hoy, como me había asegurado la rubia, estaba fuera. Así que entre por la ventana, como siempre, y la encontré con una niña pequeña en sus brazos de unos cinco o seis años. Menudita, con el pelo castaño y abrazando a Regina. Ambas dormían. Me preguntaba quién era esa niña, probablemente hubiera adoptado de nuevo. Me preguntaba cómo estaría ella ahora, si habría encontrado finalmente el amor. Esa tarde me hablaron de Robin Hood, pero me dijeron que se marchó para no volver. Ella se merecía más que un ladrón, por muy obseso del honor que fuera. Decidí despertarla, había preguntas por resolver.

― hm… ―respondía a mis toques, no había manera de despertarla. ― Venga, arriba ―le ordené cariñosamente, y de una vez por todas, abrió los ojos.

― ¿¡Graham?! ―estuvo a punto de gritar, pero no lo hizo. Se levantó de la cama y me cogió fuertemente del brazo, clavando sus uñas, y me arrastró hasta la cocina.

― Que sí, que estoy vivo, eso te lo respondo después, ahora me respondes tú a mí ―le indiqué, haciendo que cerrara el pico. Cazador 1 – Reina 0.

― No, empiezas tú que eres el que ha vuelto de entre los muertos y casi me da un infarto por tu culpa.

― No, empiezas tú que me mataste.

Murmuró algo y comenzó: ―¿Qué quiere saber el señorito?

― Menos coñas que esto es algo serio. ¿Quién es esa niña? ―le cuestioné preocupado. ¿Y si la había secuestrado?

― Se llama Rach… quiero decir, Bárbara. Y es mi hija. La he adoptado.

― ¿Estás segura? ¿Entonces porque te confundes con su nombre?

― Porque cuando la adopté me dijo que quería dejar de llamarse Rachel para llamarse Bárbara y aún me cuesta un poco, no llevamos tanto tiempo juntas ―me explicó. Vale, ahora todo quedaba claro…

― ¿Y Robin?

― Supongo que Pavanieves te lo ha chivado, era de esperar. Él se marchó y no volverá ―dijo, y yo la besé. La besé como si me fuera necesaria para vivir, porque lo era, la besé como si…

* * *

― Papá, nadie quiere detalles ―me aclaró Liam, mi hijo, mientras le contaba la historia.

― Cállate, que iba muy bien ―reprendió Shannon, mi hija. ―Sigue, papá.

― No, mejor nos vamos todos a dormir ―dije con una sonrisa arropándolos.

― ¡Pero no es justo! ―exclamó indignado Liam, cruzándose de brazos.

― Mañana seguirá con la historia ―añadió Rachel, que ya era toda una adolescente, desde el marco de la puerta. ― A no ser que me volváis a romper un proyecto de clase ―advirtió mi hija.

― Fue él ―dijo Shannon señalando a su mellizo. Eran, definitivamente, hijos de su madre. Y yo no podía estar más orgulloso.

Ahora, diez años después de ese momento, Regina y yo estábamos casado, Bárbara era hija de ambos y, Shannon y Liam, los mellizos, adoraban a sus hermanos mayores, Henry y Barbie, y por supuesto, a sus padre o a sus padrinos, los Charming. Pero, de momento, seguiré contando la historia de cómo la llevé a citas y lo supe todo sobre ella. Quizás más tarde, os cuente la historia de Cómo hace tres años… supimos que íbamos a tener otro bebé. Ahora, lo importante es que me asegure de que mi mujer no se ha vuelto a quedar dormida trabajando.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado?


End file.
